Spin The Bottle
by peachsundress
Summary: An interesting endi to a game of spin the bottle. HikaruxKaoruxTamaki.


**This story used to be AveryPhantomhive's but she chickened out just before it got to the interesting part, shame on you ¬¬ sooo, she asked me to continue it and I could never possibly turn it down :D This is just a re-upload of what she has already written, all the remaining chapters are by me :3  
**

'To make this party more interesting … why don't we play spin the bottle?' suggested Hikaru, who was sitting on the couch with his arm around his identical brothers shoulders, drawing circles on his arm with the index finger of his right hand.

'Yeaaaaaaah, that sounds like a gooood idea' Tamaki agreed, sitting Indian style surrounded by a fortress of five empty bottles of WKD.

'Here, lets use one of these' he swung his arm around to grab one of the bottles, but instead just knocked them all over, frowning at the destruction of his battle fort.

The twins crawled off the couch onto the floor next Tamaki, beckoning over a tipsy Honey and Mori.

'What type of spin the bottle are we playing Tama-chan?' Honey pondered whilst jumping onto Mori's lap, taking his hand and fiddling with his fingers.

'The kissing type' Kaoru grinned and winked at Hikaru who was nodding and smirking at his friends

'Yaay, can I go first?' Honey beamed and turned towards Mori who responded with a nod.

'WAIT! How do you play the kissing game?' said a drunken Tamaki who had his fingers pressed to his chin in a thinking position

'Well…' Kaoru started

'You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you have to kiss…' continued Hikaru

'The first kiss in only a peck on the cheek, but if your spin lands on the same person again, you move on a level …'

'To a peck on the lips… and so on'

'Hm, that sounds fun' Tamaki changed position by pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his shins in anticipation.

Hikaru passed the bottle to the awaiting blonde who's eyes we're wide with excitement.

He took the bottle from the twin and span it around on the small area on floor they we're all sitting in a circle around. As the bottle began to slow, they all slightly leaned forward, Kaoru propping his elbow onto his look alike's shoulder.

When the bottle finally stopped they all looked up at who it landed on…

'HIKA-CHAN!'

Honey clambered off Mori's lap and onto Hikaru's. He tapped his cheek with his finger for Honey, who leaned forward and kissed him lightly where he indicated.

'Honey, that was so cute!' screamed Tamaki who was now sitting back in his original position with his legs crossed 'now, my turn'

He pushed the bottle around and once again waited for the result.

The bottle landed on Kaoru, who just chuckled, following with a grin.

As Tamaki's lips were inches away from the pale skin of the auburn haired boy, he felt slender fingers on his chin, tilting his head to the side to feel the slight pressure of soft lips against his own

He pulled back in surprise and confusion to see Kaoru staring back at him with a cheeky grin.

'Wh-'

'A kiss on the cheek is so boring, so I thought I would make this game a bit more interesting' Kaoru interrupted before he had anything to say, gently pushing him back to his place in the circle.

'Aand now its my turn, so hand that thing over'

Kaoru took the bottle and flicked it around with a single finger, watching as it landed on the teen who was now draped over his shoulders.

'Haha, looks like it was meant to be, don't you think bro?' Hikaru winked at his brother who smiled and cupped his face in his hands and pulled him closer.

Kaoru snaked his arm around his brother's waist pulling him closer, their lips still not connected.

Their warm breaths mingled as they both smiled into each others mouths, catching the reaction they were already getting from their audience.

Both of their eyes dropped close as they made the gap between them disappear. Hikaru moved his hands from his brothers face to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips began to move in synchronisation and Kaoru slowly massaged the others back with both hands before they we're disturbed by a cough.

The two pulled apart and turned to see two pairs of eyes staring intently with their mouths slightly gaping open. Mori with his chin rested on the top of Honey's head and his eyes shut.

'Uh, Honey, you look like your about to pass out, Mori, why don't you take him upstairs to bed' Suggested Hikaru, his forehead now against is brothers shoulder, Kaoru grunted at the disturbance.

Mori opened his eyes, removing his chin from resting and responded with 'Mm'

'Aww, but Hika-chan, I want to see moreee' complained Honey, who was currently being picked up bridal-style by his close companion.

'Maybe some other time squirt, but for now, you go with Mori, okay?'

'You promise another time?'

'Promise'

Mori stood up with Honey in his arms and trudged across the carpeted floor, out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom.

'Well, now they've gone…' Hikaru started, tickling the back of Kaoru's neck making him shiver

Kaoru leaned forward to the side of his brothers face and whispered lowly into his ear

'Wanna have some fun with Tamaki'

He licked his ear lobe and gently nibbled on it, waiting for an answer from his other half

'Mmm… It's like you read my mind'

Kaoru pulled away and rested his cheek against his brothers as they both turned to look in the direction of the silent voyeur who's eyed widened as the twins began to crawl to towards him.

They both sat on either side of him, leaning forward kissing, licking, sucking and biting each side of his neck, leaving almost identical hickys from both angles. Tamaki let out a quiet moan, which gave both of the boys an idea to see what he really wants.

Their attention moved from his neck back onto each other as they embraced their lips together once again, this time, inches away from their viewers face.

Hikaru gently licked Kaoru's bottom lip making him open his mouth and grant access for the other to explore his mouth with his tongue. Their hands finding their way around the others neck and waist, pulling themselves closer together still. Tamaki feeling a sudden tightness in his pants, clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a pleading moan. The twins grinned into their kiss, hearing exactly what they were wanting to hear, just a little bit more, and they would be hearing even more…

Hikaru slid his hands down from Kaoru's back to the bottom of his shirt, tracing his fingers across his lower stomach, making the younger twin quietly groan into the others mouth. In one swift movement Hikaru pulled his shirt off, then continued to kiss his now half naked brother. Kaoru quickly tugged Hikaru's shirt off this time, leaving them to let their bare chest press together making them both groan. Tamaki was now finding it extremely hard to restrain himself from having another outburst. Kaoru, noticing the restraint Tamaki was putting on himself, drew away from the kiss and nodded towards the blonde still sitting beneath them both. Hikaru nodded back in response, both twins placing a hand on either of his knees, slowly stroking up his thighs getting closer and closer to his painfully hard member. As Kaoru unzipped the fly of his jeans Hikaru undid the button, releasing the pressure, causing Tamaki to exhale in relief.


End file.
